Stress Relief
by Krinos
Summary: Dia realises just how wrapped she is around Mari's little finger. Smut. Futa!Dia


**Night 2 of Sunshine smut begins! This time, it's "Sexual Healing" as the backtrack instead. (I'd put the song on as you read this for the full experience tbh)**

* * *

"Diaaaaa, are you done yet?"

The raven-haired girl in question twitched in annoyance; "Just give me ten more minutes," Dia ground out, feeling much like she was babysitting a small child. Well, this _was_ Mari, so maybe the comparison wasn't too far off.

"Okay~" Dia blinked, slightly surprised that Mari would consent so easily, but she certainly didn't voice that. Instead, her eyes returned to the collection of papers laid out before her, Dia trying her best to make sense of this year's Cultural Festival schedule.

...This proved to be a difficult task, much to Dia's frustration. Indeed, it seemed that it proved too tall a task for _some_ classes to not just hand in their application forms on time, or even for the students to just check the event timetable she'd been updating three times a day before submitting a request; really, _just how hard_ was it to double check all the details before they dropped it in the box?

(Of course, this went for Chika as well, whose application for the Aqours performance had come in a tad late. Dia, of course, being completely fair and impartial, had the unfortunate task of informing the Kabuki Club that they'd have to change their timeslot.)

"Diaaaa, it's already been fifteen whole minutes!" Mari whined from across the room. Dia arched an eyebrow, and checked her watch: unsurprisingly, it had really only been eight. Nevertheless, she cleared the forms into a nearby folder, reasoning she couldn't get anything done in two minutes, anyway.

"Alright, let's go." Dia stretched her arms above her, feeling her shoulders loosen up as Mari gave an excited cry in the background. The blonde skipped merrily over to her, bag already on her shoulder. She turned to face Mari, who gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It had become a custom of sorts, that they'd exchange some chaste kisses at the end of the day, which really formed a wonderful precedent for Student Council President - Chairwoman relationships.

In her frustration, though, Dia forgot to return the favor, simply turning away as she hastily tried to exit the room; unfortunately, she was halted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her neck.

Turning around, Dia was greeted by Mari pouting face, "Diaaaaa, you're being a real debbie downer right now. Or, should I say..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Dia deadpanned.

Mari smirked, pulling Dia closer until their noses were nearly touching, "You, Kurosawa Dia, need some stress relief," the lecherous grin on Mari's face was hard to miss, "and I have _just the thing_ ," the blonde finished off with a wink in Dia's direction.

Their proximity meant that Dia could feel Mari's breath ghost across her lips; indeed, Mari tightened her embrace around Dia ever so slightly, and now their noses were touching, and Dia breathed in the scent of _Mari_ , and that did strange, warm things to her groin that -

Dia blinked as she remembered just where she was.

"Mari," Dia pulled away - at least, she tried to, but she soon found the blonde's grip around her to be surprisingly strong, "we are _not_ about to do it in the Student Council meeting room."

"We're not," Mari hummed in agreement, "we're about to do it on the Student Council President's desk."

"Are you serious!?" Dia would have shouted, but with their faces touching it came out as more of a furious whisper, "What if someone catches us!?"

"Dia, it's like 6 in the afternoon," Mari pointed out, "we're basically the last people in school right now. Besides, when's the last time you saw _anyone_ when we left?"

A good point, certainly, but Dia was still morally opposed to this (the last pillar of resistance, really, because _certain_ parts of her body were certainly growing excited at the idea). She gulped, "Mari, I'm not about to risk my position, as well as my reputation, on some quick fling at school."

Mari hummed, moving her hands down from Dia's neck onto her body, thumbs casually tracing out the shape of Dia's chest - the raven-haired girl gasped, then immediately regretted it - "Hm, that really doesn't sound convincing, Dia."

"M-Mari, please - " Dia choked out, finding it difficult to articulate her words as Mari's hands went back to gently massaging Dia's breasts, the blonde even sliding a leg between Dia's thighs, generating a _delicious_ friction against her growing erection, "w-we can wait until we get back to your place, okay?"

Mari hummed once again, a playful smile across her face, "I really do think you need some stress relief, Dia. I mean, _feel those shoulders_." Mari moved to massage Dia's stiff shoulders.

Of course, _stress_ wasn't exactly the reason Dia was tensing up so bad; something she knew for a fact her girlfriend was perfectly aware of, not that Mari would ever admit it. The blonde in question didn't wait for Dia's reply, closing the minuscule distance between their lips.

Dia was flooded with Mari - her scent, her touch, her _taste_ \- and she felt the last vestiges of her self control slip out with each moan that left her lips. A furious makeout session left them pulling away from each other, short of breath, Dia not entirely aware that her arms had, at some point, moved from beside her onto Mari's back. "Come now," Mari murmured, "just a blowjob, and we can leave." Dia screamed internally, a blowjob sounding _really good_ to her lust-filled mind right now.

"O-Okay," Dia conceded, her mind a haze of lust and affection and _Mari_ , "You win."

" _Eccellente,"_ Mari purred, and she inched away ever so slightly, her fingers already fast at work removing Dia's skirt and underwear; both pieces of clothing dropped to the floor in short order as the blonde pushed Dia onto the table.

Sure, Dia was now kinda-sorta-okay-actually-yes on board with this plan now, but actually feeling her length freed and against the cold air made the reality of the situation come back to her. _Holy shit, we're actually about to do this, oh god -_

And really, she would have protested, except Mari's soft hands had grabbed her erection and started to stroke up and down, and the simple act of direct contact, after what felt like an eternity of Mari's thigh teasing her through her panties, felt so unbelievably good that Dia could do nothing but whimper in pleasure.

"Dia, you're so hard," Mari smirked again, her hands slowing down to a torturous pace, "surely you're not _this_ turned on already?"

Oh, she was. Somehow, feeling her bare cheeks against the hardwood of her table instead of Mari's mattress added some hitherto unknown dimension of naughtiness to the whole act that swirled furiously inside Dia's stomach, and she felt her length throb in Mari's hands at the thought.

"Oh, someone's feeling excited, aren't they?" Mari's thumb came up to swipe some of Dia's precum off, lathering it directly onto her length, Dia moaning in arousal at the delicate action, "Well, let's see how good _this_ will feel then, _mi amore_."

Mari lowered her head towards her erection and _oh god_ Mari's mouth was so splendidly warm that Dia couldn't help but thrust up slightly into more of that wonderful heat; Mari's arms, now free, moved then to lock Dia's thighs against the table.

Mari pulled back, beginning to paint small licks all across Dia's shaft, suckling the head as she came to it. It was _so good,_ so torturously slow but so good, and Dia's hips still tried to lift but found themselves pinned down, the blonde clearly reveling in her control of the situation.

"Calm down, Dia~" she teased with a wink - Dia's inner self went wild at the sight of Mari's lustful eyes - before she went back to sliding Dia's length down her mouth, the blonde's tongue doing _wonders_ and making Dia's head spin.

Still, Mari's pace remained slow and steady, but the arousal raging in Dia's stomach wanted anything but slow and steady. With great effort - because they were currently supporting her - she lifted one of her own hands off the table, placing it behind Mari's head and gently pushing the blonde to speed up. Mari, clearly not expecting this, moaned loudly, and the vibrations echoing across her erection sent shivers down Dia's spine. Still, Mari stubbornly resisted, her head working to maintain her pace.

"Mari, please, go faster - " Dia pleaded between small moans and groans as her fingers tightened up on Mari's golden locks.

Mari simply popped her lips off of Dia's erection, a teasing grin on her face, "Make me," she challenged, her hands lifting off of Dia's thighs.

Dia's hands instantly shot out onto both sides of Mari's head, tangling into her hair as she lowered Mari's face onto her length. The blonde always liked it when Dia took control, and this was one occasion where she was more than happy to. Her hips, finally free, moved in tandem to push herself even further down Mari's mouth, the blonde's soft lips forming a wonderfully tight seal around her length.

Dia pushed Mari's head down all the way, until she felt her head bump up against Mari's throat and the blonde's nose touching her crotch - Mari moaned in approval, the vibration this time directly against her tip, and that was all the signal Dia needed to start moving, her hips thrusting up as her hands pushed Mari's head down, Dia feeling the intense warmth every time she was fully within the blonde.

With this, Dia sped up, her hips moving frantically now as if trying to make up for the blonde's previous leisurely pace. Mari certainly didn't mind, freely allowing Dia to take the reigns as she moved her hands instead to steady herself against the table.

Dia couldn't help the lewd noises escaping her mouth - Mari's throat feeling so wonderfully tight and warm - and she felt the familiar tightening of her balls, the cum threatening to spill out; she barely had time to give the other girl a warning: "M-Mari, I'm about to - oh god, I'm going to - "

Dia couldn't even complete her sentence as she felt herself explode into Mari's throat, her hips having pushed her length as far down the blonde's throat as possible, feeling it contract around her head as shot after shot of her cum was pumped straight into Mari's stomach. Dia felt her vision blur as her climax washed over her, her sensitive erection still treated to Mari's throat tightening around it as the blonde greedily tried to drink up Dia's load.

It took a few moments before Dia was able to make sense of anything, her back feeling wobbly as she struggled to stay upright; her hands loosened as Mari pulled away, pressing a final kiss to the tip of her softening erection.

"So, how was that?" Mari grinned at Dia, who was still in the post-climax haze of what was undoubtedly one of the most intense orgasms of her life; the raven haired girl nodded dumbly.

"T-That was fantastic. W-wait, I mean - " she blushed furiously as she realised what she just confessed to; Dia closed her eyes and groaned, moving off the table to retrieve her fallen clothing.

"Fantastic enough to risk your position and reputation?" Mari smirked, throwing her words back at her. Dia, somehow, blushed harder.

"Shut up," and just to make sure the blonde did, Dia leant towards her and gave her a kiss, Mari gasping slightly in surprise, "Ohara Mari, you are a _terrible_ influence, you know that?"

"I really don't see you complaining," Mari wore a lewd grin again.

Dia couldn't find it within herself to refute that statement; instead, she zipped her skirt back up and valiantly tried to ignore the mental images her mind was busy concocting, all of them involving her and Mari in various risque positions around the room.

* * *

 **I'm hot just like your oveeeen, I need some loviiin… I mean, uh, what?**


End file.
